


[podfic] Buffy's Guide to Being Normal (in 1973)

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: 1962!verse [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Community: wishlist_fic, Crossover, Dimension Travel, F/M, Happy Ending, Multi, Podfic, Prompt Fic, Sequel, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"In which Buffy thought making it to 1973 meant she'd have a quiet life."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Buffy's Guide to Being Normal (in 1973)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Buffy's Guide to Being Normal (in 1973)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809433) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/) **reena_jenkins**     
****

**Warnings:**  Crossover, Alternate Timelines, Community: wishlist_fic, Prompt Fic, schmoopy angst, Time Travel, Sequel, Dimension Travel, angsty, Happy Ending, Threesome, follows [dark and light](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/135562.html) (part of the [1962!verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/64252))  
****

**Music:**[Tie A Yellow Ribbion Round The Ole Oak Tree](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWn1Oj2V7Xw), as performed by Tony Orlando & Dawn  
****

**Length:**  00:21:37  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(BtVS_XMFC_XMDoFP\)%20_Buffys%20Guide%20to%20Being%20Normal%20\(in%201973\)_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
